robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bumblebot
Bumblebot was a heavyweight robot which competed in Series 2 and 3 of Robot Wars. In Series 2, it was not selected to compete in the main series, but fought in the Reserve Rumble, which it lost to Jim Struts. In Series 3, it reached the second round of its Heat, where it lost to Ultor. Design Bumblebot was a vaguely triangular-shaped robot with a body made from multi-layered steel, aluminium and plywood. In Series 2, the robot had a hammer for a weapon that was powered by a 15 foot bungee cord. In Series 3, the hammer was replaced with a large axe which was upgraded to a 500kg pneumatic ram and also has additional castors which made it invertible. The team claimed that Bumblebot has a top speed of 15mph, but the robot itself suffered from poor acceleration. At 81.1kg in Series 2 and 79.6kg in Series 3, Bumblebot weighed 2.7 and 0.2kg over the Heavyweight limits implemented for each respective series. Robot History Series 2 Although Bumblebot was not selected for the main competition of the Second Wars, it competed in the Reserve Rumble, shown as part of the end-of-series special, The Grudge Matches. There, it fought Lateral Thought, Jim Struts, Forklift and Malice. In the battle, Lateral Thought and Malice were pulverised and pitted very early on after driving into the PPZ, while Forklift's armour came off after Shunt punctured it numerous times. Sir Killalot lifted the orange machine into the air and burnt its electronics over the flame pit. Jim Struts used its kicking legs against the armour of Bumblebot before the black and yellow machine drove near enough to the PPZ so that the pendulum was able to knock Bumblebot over the boundary. Bumblebot was axed by Shunt and rammed by Sir Killalot, ultimately losing the Reserve Rumble to Jim Struts. Series 3 In the first round of the Third Wars, Bumblebot went up against the experienced Milly-Ann Bug and were considered the underdogs for this fight. Milly-Ann Bug dominated this first round battle, pushing Bumblebot around the arena all fight long until Milly-Ann Bug then directed Bumblebot towards the pit of oblivion. Bumblebot then slid off the front of the double-domed Bug and Milly-Ann Bug drove itself into the pit, this put Bumblebot through to Round 2 of the heat. There was to be no such luck as before against fellow newcomers to the main competition Ultor. Ultor began by pushing Bumblebot into Dead Metal's CPZ, Dead Metal then sliced off the head of the axe weapon. Ultor then pushed Bumblebot towards the Pit of Oblivion, and ultimately managed to get its front casters into the Pit, but could not get it in. This was then when the house robots took over from Ultor and Shunt and Sir Killalot managed to break off one of Bumblebot's front castor wheels and force it further into the Pit, but not fully. After unsuccessfully attempting to get it in fully, Sir Killalot lifted Bumblebot out of the Pit, carried it to the Flame Grille and burnt it instead, eliminating the Series 2 veterans from Series 3. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Berkshire Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Hammers Category:Wooden Robots Category:Robots which debuted in Series 2 Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 4